


Witch's Love

by thotnorge



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Lukas being a sex god, Lukas being a sultry mf, Lukas getting turned on by how much he loves you, MAtthias being a cocky bastard, Other, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Threesome, Witch!Reader, im a sinner but so are you, kinda PWP but also pretty fluffy, lukas praising you while you masturbate in front of him, reader is gender neutral but afab, thigh kink, very fluffy but also very smutty, very smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotnorge/pseuds/thotnorge
Summary: Reader and Norway are hanging out reading when Norway gets a little frisky.





	1. Can't Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Just a collection of norwayx afab reader. I think every chapter is probably going to have smut to some degree.

Lukas Bondevik, your boyfriend for about six months, was holding you in his arms as you nestled against him in your bed. You were both reading your own books, cuddled up and content with each other. You had asked him to come over after work and he showed up at your house a lot quicker than you had expected. 

To him it was almost like a dream. He never expected that he would really find another witch that he would feel so strongly for. 

You felt a slight rub at your arm, and smiled contently as he placed a kiss to your head. Looking up at him over your glasses, you leaned up to peck his lips- tenderly. He kept eye contact with you for a long moment, before placing his book down. You did the same. 

“....Everything okay?” You asked in a small voice. He said nothing but wrapped his other arm around your waist and pulled you close, flush to his body and kissed you again, firmer but still tender. His lips were soft and his mouth tasted like coffee. It always did. You smiled into his lips and gripped at his shirt.

The two of you had only grown closer after he found out that you were also a witch. This made your relationship feel even more special and he immediately felt your bond become stronger when the two of you would swap books and have your own personal little book club. He loved Vlad and Arthur, but with you it was just….special.

“Lukas…” You breathed into him, your eyes fluttering as he kept his closed. 

“____….,” He whispered, a hand trailing over the curve of your bum and resting on the back of your thigh. “Can’t focus on my book t’night…” He said, catching your bottom lip between his teeth. “Not with you curled up ‘gainst me...Wearin’ that,” He said, referring to the casual but slightly revealing pyjamas you had put on.

“Oh..I’m sorry- it was really hot…” You blushed and averted your eyes from him, yet gripped his shirt tighter. 

“Don’ bother apologizin’...you were just tryin’ to seduce me, weren’t ya, witch?” He said teasingly. You couldn’t help but laugh. Loud and genuine, just the kind of laugh he loved. He chuckled back. Something he only felt comfortable doing with you. 

“But of course...You knew that though, didn’t you?” You rebutted, tangling a hand into his hair as he leaned into your neck, peppering it softly with kisses. 

“If I didn’t know better- I might expect that you cast- a love spell on me,” He said between kisses, groping softly at the parts of your exposed skin. You could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks as he tried to keep his cool. 

“And what if I did? You’re already in my grasp now.”

“Maybe I cast one on you, too.”

“You wouldn’t need to.”

Silence.

He pulled away from your neck and looked at you intensely. His navy blue eyes had darkened even more. It made your groin burn. His slender fingers inched up your hip and he groped your waist as he pushed you down on the bed. 

“Lukas…” 

“Love you...” He said so quietly you almost missed it.

“Lukas,” You cupped his cheek, “I-“

“‘Ve never felt this way with anyone…” His voice was low and quiet. “”T’s...weird...but...good. I can feel my magic is stronger when we’re together…” You could feel the pounding of his heart against his chest. 

“Lukas..I love you too.” You smiled, pecking his lips. “I can feel it too...I think we make a great team.”

Lukas gave a genuine, toothy smile as he leaned down to kiss you again. His hand slid down to your thigh and hooked it around his waist with ease. You gasped. 

“C’n I...C’n we…”

“Yes,” You breathed into his mouth, locking your lips. It was like you could read his mind. He was wrapped completely around your finger. 

He groaned lowly when you wrapped your other leg around his waist, pulling his heat close to your own. He pulled away from your lips and looked down at your body, the way your chest was heaving and the blush that ran down to your shoulders. 

“Shit…” He sat back just enough so he could get a good hold on your hips, licking his lips as he drank you in. 

His eyes were hungry, and for a moment you felt like prey. You knew he wouldn’t hurt you, but the way he looked at you made you grip the sheets.

“L-Like what you see..?” You asked softly, voice almost trembling. You could feel the energy of his gaze, taking in every curve of your body, and the way your pudgy tummy poked out of the tank top you were wearing. 

“Very much…” He leaned down and kissed your neck, pushing the top up with nimble fingers as his hips pushed. “So beautiful..” He sighed into your skin. You bit your lip and gripped his hair softly.

“Even the squishy parts…?” He chuckled, lowering himself and kissing your belly. 

“”Specially the squishy parts.” He crawled back up to kiss your lips, his hands continuing to roam and grope at any piece of flesh he could find, going back to the places that made you whine with pleasure.

“You feel like home.” He whispered against your shoulder, kissing there too. 

“Lukas-“ You stifled a moan, pulling his face up to yours to kiss him. He moaned into your mouth when your hand reached down to stroke him gently, his hands gripping at your thighs.

“Wanna taste you, eskling…” He murmured against your clothed breast, then kissed his way down your body again as he spread your legs, hooking them over his shoulder and making quick work to kiss and suck on your inner thighs, dangerously close. 

You covered your mouth with one hand as you watched him, his eyes fluttering but very focused on your heat. His clip was falling out of his hair so you took it out gently and placed it on the nightstand. He muttered thanks against your thigh. 

“You’re welco-ohh-“ You gasped, feeling his tongue lick around the perimeter of your shorts and underwear, his fingers pulling them to the side just a little. 

“Hmm..” He smiled the tiniest bit up at you, “Like that?” You nodded, using your hand to push his hair back so you could see his face. His lips were plumped from kissing and he placed them on your clothed heat, his eyebrows furrowed. 

Holy fuck.

“L-Lukas...You can take them off..” He licked right on the wet spot that had started to form, right between the folds. “Lukas!” You gasped, gripping his hair. “Please.” You even lifted your hips to help him. He looked up at you with those hungry eyes again and swiped your garments off. 

You closed your legs instinctively, biting your lip. 

“Eskling…” Lukas murmured, kissing your knee. “It’s okay.” You pouted a bit, then grabbed at his button up. “Y-You take something off then..” 

He chuckled and sat up, slowly, slowly, unbuttoning his shirt, keeping eye contact the whole time until he shook it off. Your eyes widened at his toned chest and hips. He had a little pudge in his tummy- probably from all the pastries he made. You stared at the rather large tent in his pants.

For some reason you had anticipated that he wasn’t small at all. Seems like you were right. 

“Like what you see?” He all but purred, seeming a little more confident now that he had you like putty underneath him. 

“Even more beautiful than I had imagined,” You said timidly. 

“Oh?” He smirked, pushing your legs open in a soft movement, ducking his head down and squeezing at your thighs. He placed a soft kiss to your clit, which elicited a whimper from you.

“Y’ve imagined me?” His breath was hot against your folds.

“M-Maybe once or twice…” God his mouth felt amazing already and he really hadn’t done anything yet. The anticipation was killing you and felt like you could cum at that moment. The Norwegian chuckled, lapping gently against your hole, then moved up to your clit, licking everywhere. 

You were almost ashamed by how much you were moaning. It was music to his ears. Soon you felt a finger push in slowly, and you looked down at him again, bucking your hips at the sight. 

His palm was facing up, index finger sliding into you as he looked up at you, his eyes dark and his lips and chin absolutely soaked. His hair was fluffed and messy, and he was blushing down to his freckled shoulders. 

“Fuck…” You gripped his hair again, pushing it away from his sweaty forehead. “You look beautiful.” You sighed, and he kissed your clit again, pumping the finger before adding his middle finger with it. Your face twisted with pleasure and he curled the fingers, lightly rubbing at your walls as he continued to lap and suck at your clit.

“Lukas...Oh my god-“ You continued watching him, and he ended up pulling his mouth away to kiss you. 

“Y’re amazing,” He mumbled against your lips, and you giggled, wiping his chin. 

“You’re a mess.” He smiled.

“Worth it.” 

You laughed again, then reached down to his pants. “Can I return the favor…?” You palmed at his erection, and he let his head fall to your shoulder. “I-If ya really want to…” 

“I do.” You flipped him over with a little effort, and straddled his hips. He looked up at you through his bangs, his chest rising and falling and his lips still swollen. He looked like he was about to spring out of his pants. 

You grind down on him for a moment just to see him bite his lip in pleasure. Then you slipped his pyjama pants down his legs, struggling for a moment to get them off. He bit back a chuckle. 

You assumed the same position he had with you, looking right up at his erect shaft. He was...A lot bigger than you had anticipated. “Esk..l-“ He groaned when you took a leap and licked up the shaft, then wrapped your lips around the head. 

Lukas had one hand on your head and the other gripping the sheets beside him. Gently, gently, he guided your head down, taking more of him into your mouth. He closed his eyes, biting his lip to stifle a moan. You pulled off of him. 

“Hey- you got to hear me.” You pouted up at him, and he groaned, letting out a big sigh as he stared up at the ceiling. 

“Guess t’s only fair, huh?” 

You grinned up at him, taking his length in your hand and stroking slowly. His breath hitched in his throat as he looked down at you, propping himself up on his forearms. 

Squeezing his thighs just as he had done to you made him moan. His thighs were so soft…

Somehow he was muscular in his chest and arms but his tummy and thighs were the tiniest bit pudgy. It made him all the more adorable.

“____-“ He gasped, guiding your head to take him in again. You did as he asked, and soon he was a panting mess above you, and you had to pin his hips down before he went and choked you. 

Pulling off of him with a “pop” you climbed back up his body, straddling his hips and grinding down on his cock, moaning in unison when his length slid right between your folds and teased your clit. 

He groped your thighs again and stared down at the way you were all but spilling on him. He cursed under his breath and moved his hips, purposefully teasing your clit with the head of his dick. 

“Oh my god- Lukas,” He looked up you, moving his hands to your breasts and fondling them roughly. “C’n I take these off?” His hands were already under the tank top, and you did it for him. Licking his lips he unclasped your bra and threw it across the room. 

His eyes went wide and his mouth hung open for a moment, before pushing you down onto your back swiftly. 

“Fuck..” He leaned down to take a nipple into his mouth, rolling and teasing with his tongue while he groped the other one. You could feel his cock pressing gently against your entrance. “Lukaass~” You whined, and he rocked his hips so just the tip barely teased in. 

“Oh my god- Lukas-“

“_____...Y’re fuckin...beautiful…” He groaned and kissed you, and hooked your legs around his hips again. 

“Lukas-“ You cupped his face and kissed him, then looked into his eyes as you pulled him closer by your ankles. “Please take me...I’m yours~” You cooed against his lips, and that must have done it for him.

With a grunt and a loud moan, he shoved his length deep inside, your legs shaking against his hips as you felt him fill you.

“Shit…” He cursed into your ear, which made you squeeze around him. “Shit!” He groaned again, then started to move his hips, trying to start slow but he ended up snapping them instead. 

“Fucking- hell-“ You clutched onto his shoulders, and couldn’t help but moan loudly as he thrusted hard into you. Lukas pulled away from your ear and sat back on his heels, taking your hips in his hands again and squeezing roughly. 

His face was twisted with pleasure, his muscles clenching with every thrust his hips met your thighs. “Oh my god- oh my god-“ You repeated, reaching for his hips, to which he ended up snaking his arms around the outside of your legs to keep them there, and laced your fingers together in both hands. 

Lukas chanted your name, and eventually got to the point where he could slow down. He just watched as his cock slid in and out of you, his hair falling in his face. You kept squeezing around him, whining when he slowed. 

“Lukas-“ You looked up at him, squeezing his hands. He pulled out, thrusting his long, slick length against your folds and clit, making you throw your head back and your legs trembling against his hips. 

He watched you with admiration, kissing your leg as he pulled them up over his shoulders and started to fuck your thick thighs. Your gaze met his and he ran a hand through his hair, panting slightly and looking at you with those hungry eyes. 

You stayed like that for a while, him just teasing you with his cock before spreading your thighs and slamming back in, letting out what sounded like a low growl. You shouted in surprise and pleasure, racking your nails down his back. 

“Fuck!”

“Love you...” He breathed, not giving you a chance to answer before he kissed you hard and passionately, thrusting into you with strength you didn’t know he had. It kind of hurt how hard he was pounding but it felt too good to stop. 

Once he released your lips you moaned out, “ I love you!” And kissed him again, gripping his hair, and you just panted and groaned and moaned into each other’s mouths as he continued his fast pace. 

Nothing else existed but you and him in that moment. 

Soon, his thrusts became more erratic and he sat back on his heels again, pulling out and fucking your thighs again, and you reached down to stroke what poked out from your thighs. His mouth hung open in a silent scream as he came, spewing a fountain onto your stomach and breasts, and he just stared with those hungry eyes as he rode out his orgasm. 

“Fuck...___” 

Once he was done he opened your legs and went to work on your clit, knowing you hadn’t finished. “Oh!” You gripped his hair and he sucked and licked and fucked you with his fingers until you came almost violently, squeezing his head with your thighs as you convulsed on the bed, cumming harder than you had in years. 

When you settled, breathing hard with tears in your eyes, he crawled up your body and kissed the tears away, pulling you into his arms. 

“That good, eskling?” He grinned and softly chuckled. 

“Holy. Fuck. Yes.” You laughed, gripping on to him. “That was-“ You groaned, squeezing your legs together and savoring the last of your orgasm. He watched you with his lip between his teeth. 

“Love you…Beautiful…” He kissed your forehead.


	2. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas asks you to move out of your shitty apartment and into a home with him. More smut.

The summer heat always made you feel sticky and sweaty and just- gross. You stepped into your small apartment where you were greeted by your dog, who you bent down to pet and kiss her head. Your lover was sitting on the couch, and smiled up you from his book. You slipped your shoes off and walked over to peck his lips. 

“Welcome home, elskling. How w’s work?” He asked, peering up at you over his glasses. 

“It was alright, just happy to be home now. Also, it’s fucking hot.” That got a chuckle from Lukas, who nodded in agreement. “What have you been up to on your day off?” You asked, taking a seat next to him and leaning against his shoulder. You didn’t want to get too close to him since you were sweaty and hot, you knew how clean he was. He put his book down and kissed your head.

“J’st some cleanin’,” Typical, though you appreciated it. “’ve also cleansed ‘nd charged all our wards ‘round the house, watered the plants, I finished the laundry, took Baby to th’ park,” He pet the sweet dog on the head with a small smile. 

“.....Didn’t want you t’ have t’ worry bout doin’ anything when you came home.” He said simply, looking at the fluffy dog. You felt your heart sink to your stomach, he was so sweet and considerate. “I really appreciate that.” You hugged his arm, pecking his cheek again. “How bout I make it up to you then? I’ll cook dinner.”

“Sounds good t' me.” 

“I’m gonna take a shower, and then we can figure out what to eat, okay?” You said to him, pecking his cheek and he hummed in response. That was a “yes” in Lukas speak. 

You got up and headed towards the shower, and once you were done, you put on a fresh pair of pajamas. You sighed contently at the feeling of being fresh and clean. Now you could cuddle Lukas all you wanted.

Suddenly, you smelled…..food. Was he cooking? That was your job tonight!

You hurried to the kitchen and saw him seasoning some fish on a pan.

“Lukas!” You whined, “I was gonna cook tonight!”

He looked over at you expressionless, like he had done nothing wrong. 

“...Didn’t want you to worry ‘bout it.” He said, then turned his attention back to the food. You groaned, then hugged him from behind. 

“Lukas...I can do things too...You don’t have to do everything for me..”

“I know. B’t I wanted to.” He said simply.

“But...but now I feel bad, you’ve done so much today….” He shook his head. “D’nt worry ‘bout it.”

“……...I do it c’se I love you.” You looked up at him, well- the back of his head. You caught a glimpse of his face. His cheeks were red. 

“Aww, honey..” You nuzzled into his back, hugging him a tad bit tighter. “I love you too…Is there anything I can do for you, tonight?” He thought for a moment.

“...Maybe,” He muttered, “I need t’ put the fish in the oven,” He said, and you let go of him, leaning against the counter on the opposite side of the small kitchen. Well- if he was going to be hellbent on cooking dinner, he wasn’t going to do it alone.

You and Lukas had a pleasant conversation over dinner. He told you about the new book he started reading and a promotion he got at work. 

“A promotion…?” You looked at him with wide eyes. “That’s great! What are you going to be doing?”

“They’re promotin’ me t’ upper management of the store. Goin’ t’ work at our headquarters building ‘nd overseein two of the locations.” He said, taking a sip of his water. He paused for a moment, his lips lingering on the rim of the glass.

“And I was hopin’….With th’ lease comin’ up on this place….Th’t you would consider movin’ in with me. Into a house.” He said, looking up at you with those big, dark eyes. His face was stern and his lips were tight, the kind of expression he got when he was nervous. You had always found it kind of odd- but you knew what that face meant. 

His words made your head spin for a moment.

“You...you want to move in together…? Like, for real?” You asked, feeling your heart skip. He nodded simply, taking a bite of his fish. He said nothing else, just watched you in anticipation for your answer, as you sat there with your mouth hung open.

“Wow...I..” You smiled and laughed a bit in disbelief, then realized his silence meant he was serious. 

“You c’n think ‘bout it.” He said after a few moments. His face softened a bit and he put his fork down onto the plate, and took another sip of his water. “‘Nd if you don’ want to just yet, that’s ok too.” He had already finished his food and sat there looking at you, his stare almost overbearing. You knew he didn’t mean to be so intense but you felt very overwhelmed. 

“Y-Yeah...I need to think about it…” You said in a small voice, then took another bite of your food. He nodded and took another sip.

After dinner, you were helping him clean up in the kitchen, both of you quiet. It was almost too quiet.

Once you had dried off the last dish and wiped the last dirty counter, you saw him squatted down and petting your fluffy dog. You had gotten her a few years ago and since Lukas had been practically living at your apartment, you two had basically become her parents. You smiled as you watched the two of them, and realized that this would be what living together would be like.

No roommates, no apartment, just you and Lukas and your fur baby.... Having your own home where the two of you could practice magic in peace, and just live out your wildest domestic bliss dreams together. Building a life together...

He caught you staring and looked up at you, his eyes catching the light of the kitchen and his hands buried in her thick fur. The corners of his mouth curved up into the smallest smile, and you saw that future in his face.

“Elskling…?” 

“Yes.” The word came out as more of a breathy sigh, and he slowly stood up, taking a step toward you. “Yes.” You threw your arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, to which he snaked his strong arms around your waist. 

“Let’s move in together.” You pulled away just enough to be face to face with him, and you could see the red in his cheeks grow darker, his eyes wide. You laughed at how surprised he looked. 

“I want it to be just us,” You bit your lip, feeling your chest tighten when his eyebrows curved, those big blue eyes softening. “I want to come home to you every night...wake up with you every morning…” 

Suddenly you felt his hands under your thighs, hoisting you up onto the kitchen counter top with a small grunt. Pulling you flush against his body he kissed you deeply, cradling your cheek in his hand as if he was trying not to break you. 

Instinctively, you wrapped your arms and legs around him, pulling him in closer as you kissed him back, feeling his energy shoot right into you. He pulled away from your lips just enough to look into your eyes. “Love you..” He said, his hands traveling, but staying close around your face and waist.

“I love you,” You whispered, gasping when he took your bottom lip between his teeth. 

“‘I’want no one else b’t you..” His voice was low and soft, and his lips traveled down to your neck, peppering soft kisses as he held you against him. 

“You’ll always have me…” You said, eyes fluttering closed as you tangled a hand into his soft hair.

He made a small noise at that, and then took a step back to look you over. His gaze was intense as ever, and you looked him up and down too, and noticed the bulge forming in his pants. You gave him a sultry look and he rolled his eyes, picking you up and carrying you into your bedroom. 

You giggled as he laid you down on the bed. “I wish we could have just stayed in the kitchen,” You whined, to which he simply said, “Roommates,” against your shoulder.  “I know….” He made an amused sound at your whine.

“When we live t’gether I’m gonna fuck you n ev’ry room….” He said, pulling your thigh up to his shoulder and kissing the tender flesh there. His eyebrows furrowed as he nipped gently. Squirming under his grasp, you looked down to watch him mouthing against your skin, inching higher and higher towards your knee. You were at a loss for words. He always found time at some point to worship your body.

“Y’ smell really nice…” He commented, crawling back up your body and burying his face into your neck. “Mmm…” He hummed, his hands grabbing and groping your waist and breasts, exploring like it was the first time. 

“Lukas…” You bit your lip, looking up at the ceiling. Although he was cool and calm most of the time, he was a damn passionate lover. His mouth was hot and wet against your jaw, making you cry out when he sucked against a vein. He was a sucker for your neck, which he was ecstatic to learn was so sensitive. You covered your mouth as he continued to make you shiver and squirm, knowing your roommates were home. 

“Ohmygod-” it came out as a whisper as he swiftly pulled your top over your head, taking your breasts in his hands and groping, fondling the nipples as he penetrated your gaze with his hungry, dark eyes. “Like that-?” He asked with a small grunt, rutting his cock against your thigh. He all but had you bent in half, with your leg still over his shoulder. He knew this was one of your favorite positions.

“Fuck- yes,” You breathed, rocking your hips down against him. Every time you and Lukas had sex it was like magic- strong, hot energy that you just bounced back and forth from each other. You fit perfectly together, despite all your differences. Every touch sent electricity through your veins, which you threw right back at him. 

“J’st imagine…” He leaned down to whisper in your ear, licking the soft outer skin. “‘f we were alone n our own house...We could be ‘s loud as we want….Ngh...I could fuck you sens’less ‘nd break th’ wall and no’ne w’ld hear…” You had to stifle a cry after hearing that, gripping his hair and grinding against his dick harder. 

He chuckled lowly, “S'nds nice right?” To which you just nodded, panting softly into his ear. He was surprisingly good at dirty talk….something you wouldn’t have suspected. With shaking hands, you pulled his shirt up over his head, running your hands over his body as you eyed him. He looked a little more fit than the last time you had seen his body…

“Have you been working out….?” 

“Mm….Maybe..” He muttered against your belly, strong hands reaching under you to lift your hips, pulling your clothed heat up to his face as he stood up on his knees. You yelped as your calves were pulled into the air and  _ over his shoulders. _ Holy shit. You felt him smile against your folds.

“Ohmy _ god-”  _ You gripped the sheets, legs shaking already. You knew you were going to be both numb and sore after this. He pressed his mouth, open and hot and wet right on your clit, nibbling gently through the fabric. The muscles in his arms and shoulders were flexing beautifully as his hair fell into his face, his cross clip falling out of his hair and onto your stomach. Picking it up gingerly, you held onto it as you watched him eat your cunt through your shorts, his eyes flicking up to yours every time you moaned.

He really had a thing for eating you out through your shorts.

Soon he hooked his fingers into the waistband and swiped both garments off swiftly, over his head and onto the floor. He dropped your hips onto his knees and shifted so he could spread your thighs enough to ease his hand in, slipping a cold finger in. Your breath caught in your throat as you looked at him, you couldn’t take your eyes off him. He only thrusted the finger a few times before adding a second, then speeding up as you started bucking into his hand. 

“Gods...Y’re so beautiful like th’s….” He groaned, curling his fingers and leaning his head against your thigh. You could feel his eyes eating you up. Every twitch, every moan, every time you whimpered his name.

“You really just like to- play with me like this,huh…?” You managed to say, and he groped your thigh with his other hand, quickening his pace. “How c’n I resist? When ya look so cute like th’s…” He groaned as he licked his lips, swollen and red and- wait- an idea popped in your head.

“Lukas-” 

“Mmm…” He had closed his eyes, rocking his hand in a steady, fast pace right against  _ that spot,  _ curling and angling his hand just so- and before you even got a chance to tell him to lay down so you could ride his face- he added a third finger and started _drilling_ into you, grunting. The sinful squishing sound that came from you had you so close to embarrassment, if it weren’t for the fact that he was hitting that spot with such precision that you would have screamed if you hadn’t have grabbed his shirt from- somewhere- and bit into the fabric.

After a few moments, you swatted at his hand softly, signaling him to slow down. He ended up pulling his fingers out and leaning over you, taking his other hand and gently stroking your cheek.

“....Y’okay, elskling?” You nodded, hugging his neck. “Y-Yes,” The voice came out shakey, your legs trembling against him. You didn’t know if you’d be able to hold yourself up to sit on his face now. 

“How’re ya feelin’?” He asked softly, kissing any piece of skin he could find. A whimper left your mouth. “A-Amazing…” 

“Hmm….” His tongue traced around a nipple, sucking softly as he reached down, pulling his cock out and thrusting against the smooth skin of your thigh. “Lukas...I want you..” Hands flew to his hair, soft and wavy and god- he was so fucking beautiful when you pushed it back.

Sharp jawline, long, straight nose, and big, navy blue eyes accompanied by thick, blonde lashes and tightly knit together eyebrows, focused hard on the flesh in front of him. His lips were red and plump and so fucking kissable-

“How d’ya want me?” He asked, eyes flickering up to you as he mouthed against your breast, teasing the nipple with his teeth.

“You pick this time..” You said, shifting your hips so you could tease him with your heat. He groaned.

“W’ll ya promise to be good an’ quiet if I take ya from behind?” He said lowly into your ear. Fuck, that was hot.

“Yes,” 

He grabbed your hips and flipped you over, pushing his pants down a little bit more before hoisting your ass up in the air and against his cock, which he rubbed teasingly against your asscheeks. You grabbed a pillow and held it hard, knowing you’re about to get fucked into another dimension. 

You heard a few Norwegian words, probably curses- before you looked back at him over your shoulder. Lukas was staring down at your heat, pushing your cheeks apart and jerking himself off at the sight of it. 

“Your ass’s fucking amazin-” He all but whispered before teasing the hole with the head of his cock and pushing straight in when he heard you whine. Biting the pillow, you rocked your hips against him, feeling his cock twitch inside of you. 

“Shit…” He groaned, and gripped your ass as he pulled out and pushed back in slowly, screwing his eyes shut as he bit his lip. 

“Mm….Like that~?” You asked, watching him over your shoulder. His hands moved to your hips, bringing them down as he buried his length all the way to the hilt. Leaning over your back he nibbles the shell of your ear.

“You like wh’n I fill you up?” He pulled out slowly, before pushing back in all the way. It made your toes curl.

“Yes-“ You whined, pushing back against him, feeling him graze against that spot. He groaned into your ear. “Don’t hold back Lukas….I won’t break…” 

“‘Re you- sure…?” He pulled out again, another thrust inside, all the way. You nodded into the pillow, gripping the sheets. 

The Norwegian stood back on his knees again, rocking his hips slowly for a few moments before shoving in, starting a quick, hard pace. He gripped your hips tightly, and you could hear the smack of your skin, the creaking of your bed against the wall. Maybe since your bed wasn’t against a shared wall no one would notice…?

Lukas grunted with every slam into you, and shifted his hips when you let out a particularly lewd moan, knowing he’d hit your g-spot. He drilled into it, biting his lip to stifle his moans. Your knuckles were turning white as you gripped the pillow, muffling your screams of pleasure. 

After a few more minutes of hard fucking, he pulled out, leaning down and licking your asshole as he spread your cheeks. You whimpered and pushed back against him. He lubed his fingers with your heat and gently slid one finger into your hole. 

“Ohgod-“ You looked back at him, and he was gazing at you with that intense stare, his cheeks flushed and his chest rising and falling as he added another finger. Pushing your ass back against his hand, he started to thrust the fingers, then took his cock and guided it back in, filling you again slowly. 

“‘S this good?” He asked softly, leaning down to kiss your back. You nodded quickly. pushing against him still. He groaned at the heat from both holes, and quickened his pace with the fingers inside your ass. 

“So dirty…” He said, watching you. Your legs twitched as he pulled his cock and fingers out, you whined. “Mm...Where’s your vibrator?” He said, quirking an eyebrow. You rolled over, leaning over to the side table and pulling it out of the drawer. 

“Seems like you’re the dirty one tonight,” You commented, handing him the toy. He blushed, seeming somewhat shy as he took the toy. “Y’ have no idea…” 

“Oh?” He looked like he regretted saying that. “You can’t get all shy now…” You giggled, pulling him down for a kiss. He groaned, rolling you over again. “So m'ny things I wanna do t’you….” He kissed your neck and down to your shoulder blades, trailing the vibrator up your thighs. He made you shiver and tremble.

“Lukas….I didn’t know you were so kinky..” You said with a gasp. 

“Mm. You don’ have any lube do ya?” He said, teasing your ass with the toy. “N-No...You can just use….um..” 

He seemed to know what you were saying and slid the toy into you, getting it nice and slick before easing it into your ass. You were too horny to think about just how gross that was. 

Lukas was usually so clean and proper but he was a totally different person in the bedroom. It was just one of the things you loved about him. And no matter how dirty he could be, he was always loving and made sure you were okay. 

He placed a kiss to the small of your back, reaching around to circle your clit when he saw you tense up. “Lukas-“ You moaned, your legs trembling as he pushed the toy in further, thrusting it slowly and gently to work it in. 

His fingers sped up against your clit, nearing you to orgasm. Once he heard your breath hitch he stopped, pulling his hand away and burying the toy into your ass. 

“Y’okay?” He asked, rubbing soothing circles into your hips. You nodded, looking back at him. He was jerking himself slowly. The sight made you whimper. 

“Holy shit yes-“ 

You saw just a hint of a smirk before he teased you with the head of his cock, pushing it back in slowly. He was filling you completely, and it felt so good. 

“Fuck-“ You groaned into the pillow, pushing back against him and rolling your hips. You heard him gasp. Soon he started thrusting the toy and his dick at the same pace, steady but not too slow. 

You repeated his name, muffled in the fabric until he turned the vibrator up all the way, making you scream into the pillow. He jerked his hips at that, groaning loudly. He mumbled something in Norwegian and sped up, holding your hips with his hands as he used his abdomen to keep the vibrator inside of you. 

“Lukas!” you squirmed and jerked and convulsed on the bed, and you could hear his grunts and moans get louder and rougher. He angled himself so he drilled into your g-spot again, and he threw his head back as he thrusted the toy into you harder and faster with every movement. 

“Fuck- ‘m gonna cum-“ He bit his lip, then a few thrusts later you felt him spill into you, giving a few hard, painful thrusts as he rode it out, savoring the feeling. 

Once he pulled out, you rolled over and sat up, pushing him down gently. “Let me fuck your face.” You breathed, climbing a top of him and gasped when he gripped your ass, pulling you to him and keeping the toy inside. You had to cover your mouth from moaning too loud, squishing his face between your thighs as he sucked on your clit. He alternated from sucking to circling around your clit, groaning as he swallowed it all. You came a few seconds later, gripping his hair and smearing his mouth and chin. 

“Fuck-“ You closed your eyes and practically smothered his mouth, rocking it out for probably a full minute. He managed to breathe through his nose, groaning into you. Once you were done you pulled off of him, his face glistening as he smiled lovingly. 

“That good, elskling?” 

You nodded and fell back into the mountain of pillows, panting and gasping for air. “Lukas- You’re fucking amazing.” He just smiled and wiped his chin, pecking your forehead. 

“....Want to take a shower?”

“Mm.”


	3. Another Partner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas suggests adding a partner to the mix...And you're a little cautious but willing to try for him.

You and Lukas had been dating for a few months before he suggested the idea of another partner.

“His name’s Matthias.” He said with that signature blank face. “I still want to be with you….But I want him too. I’ve always been interested in havin’ a polyamourous relationship. He’s a r’ly nice guy, r’ly artsy. Think you two would get along.” His fingers entwined with yours.

“What if we don’t get along? I don’t know if I’d be able to share you... I’m not going to force you to be with me but if we all don’t work out I don’t know if I’d be okay with that..” You told him honestly. He nodded, placing a finger to his lips as he thought. “I understand. Would you be willing to try?” He asked, looking at you with concern now. You thought about it for a moment. “I’m willing to try, if that’s what you want. I just don’t want to lose you.” You started to see this new guy as kind of a threat now, and was worried that Lukas would like him more, and leave you for him. You told yourself it was just anxiety and to be open to it. 

“If you want to try, I’m okay with it.” You gave him a soft smile, pecking his cheek. He let out a sigh of relief. “Th’nk you….” Pulling you in gently by the back of your head he kissed your forehead. “We need t’ be open ‘nd honest n our communication too. ‘ll take everything you feel and say into consideration and I will never make you feel unloved or left out, okay?” You nodded, feeling a little better about it. 

“Thank you Lukas...I will too.” You leaned against him, and he pulled out his phone to put you all in a group message. You started to feel anxious. “Shall we set a date?” He asked, and you nodded. He texted Matthias and the three of you planned a date for next week.


	4. Danish Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was just a little random something because i wanted to include Matthias.....he may return

“....Th’s movie’s boring.” 

Lukas, you, and your new boyfriend Matthias all sat on the spacious couch in your living room, with you squished between them. 

“It’s really scary!” Matthias protested, scooting closer to you. This made you laugh, hugging the Dane’s arm tighter as you cuddled him. 

“Aww Mattie’s scared~” You mocked him, making Lukas hide a chuckle behind his hand. 

“We can watch something else if you want to.” You said, looking up at him. He had his mouth pressed in a hard line,staring blankly at the T.V trying to prove that he was a Big Boy. 

“No it’s okay-”

“I h’ve an idea.” Lukas spoke up, looking over at Matthias, keeping eye contact with him as he slid a hand up your thigh, groping the exposed flesh. You looked up at him in shock to which the Norwegian glanced down at you, the tiniest smirk tugging at his lips. Matthias didn’t notice his hand until a few moments later when he felt your legs rub together against him, and saw Lukas’ slender fingers dip into the waistband of your shorts just a bit. You gasped.

“Really, Luke?” Matthias said, his eyes a bit wide. No sooner than Lukas could reply, you kissed him, pulling him down gently by his tie. Your hand wandered behind you until you found Matthias’ and pulled him to the both of you. Lukas gripped your hips and shifted you back to sit in the Dane’s lap against his chest, and when you craned your neck to look at Matthias, Lukas pulled him in by his hair and smashed their lips together. 

“Damn, Lukas….” You watched, Matthias’ eyebrows knit together as he caught Lukas’ bottom lip between his teeth. When they parted, Lukas looked at you, then to the other, and they exchanged a small look before Lukas hooked your legs around his waist and sandwhiched you between them. Your heart skipped a beat as you watched him unbutton his shirt, and Matthias’ strong hands gripped your outer thighs. 

“____-You look so good from this angle,” He said into you ear, nibbling on the flesh gently. His hands roamed your body, making you squirm against Lukas’ hips. The blonde in front of you watched Matthias’ hands, and soon his joined. Four strong hands groped and griped all the sensitive places of your body causing you to whine, watching them make out over your shoulder again. 

“Matthias- I wanna kiss you-” You said, kissing his neck desperately. Lukas pulled away and you turned around to fall into Matthias’ arms, hugging his head as he kissed you fiercely. His lips were a bit thinner than Lukas- but that mouth and tongue were strong….You could feel how muscular Matthias was under his shirt and you wanted to see if he was really as jacked as you had imagined. Pushing his shirt up, you felt the ripple of his muscles, and his hot breath as he chuckled against your lips. He broke from the kiss and took his shirt off, and you just stared for a solid minute, then Lukas began kissing your neck from behind, eyeing Matthias’ body as he sprawled out on the couch.

“I do love an audience,” Matthias smirked, and palmed himself gently through his pajama pants.

You heard Lukas hum behind you as he groped your breasts, teasing the nipples as Matthias watched, tilting his head and biting his lip to stifle a groan. 

“You guys are hot as fuck…” He said, and Lukas chuckled a bit. 

“Move up with me, Lukas,” You said, folding your knees and sitting between Matthias’ legs. You gave him a shy smirk and pulled his pants down slowly. He sighed when his cock hit the cold air, and you heard Lukas curse against your neck. 

“Don’t look too surprised~” He grinned, and before you could say anything, Lukas read your mind.

“Dn’t feed his ego,” he mumbled against the skin, sinking his hand into your underwear and circling your clit softly. “Sh-shit-” You gasped, gripping onto Matthias’ thick, hairy thighs. Matthias just watched, stroking himself slowly. You leaned against Lukas’ chest, looking down at Matthias’ face with hazy eyes. Matthias held your gaze and you could tell Lukas was too by the way the Dane’s eyes flickered to the side just a bit. 

“So...How’re we gonna do this?” Matthias asked, sitting up and kissing the other side of your neck. “Mm….I don’t care….I just want you two~” You sighed, running a hand through Matthias’ wild hair. He smirked against your neck. “At the same time?” His voice was low and sultry in your ear, and you felt Lukas grind against your ass. 

“.....’D be fine wit’that.” He mumbled, continuing to rub and pinch at your clit. “I’want t’ watch Matt eat you out first.” He said as the other pulled away from your neck and looked at him. Matthias looked at you for approval. “Is that okay?” You nodded in response, pulling him down by the neck into a hot, open mouthed kiss and Lukas’ fingers sped up, rubbing hard circles into your clit with the pad of his strong fingers. You gripped the Dane’s hair as Lukas held your hips against him. 

Matthias pulled away from your lips and looked at Lukas with his fingers in your shorts, and your head thrown back against his shoulder. “’ve got them nice ‘nd wet for you~” He said, grunting softly in your ear as he rocked his dick against your ass. Matthias licked his lips and slipped his hand in with Lukas’ and shoved a finger inside, causing you to moan out.

“Fuck- this wet already?” Matthias teased, then Lukas pulled his hand away and released you to the other’s arms. “Th’t’s nothin’...” Lukas said, and gave you a peck on the cheek before Matthias picked you up with ease.

“Bedroom?”

\--------

The Dane tossed you onto the cool sheets and climbed onto the bed until his mouth reached the hem of your pants. You felt a shift in the bed and looked over to Lukas who took your chin in his hand gently and kissed you. You sighed against his lips and craned your head so you could look at him. Lukas had that hungry look in his eyes that he always got when you knew he wanted to devour you. Matthias slipped your shorts and underwear off, and began kissing up your leg from your ankle. 

“You’re beautiful…” Matthias groaned, and Lukas’ cock twitched. You both watched the Dane, who was focused and quiet as he started to lick and suck when he got to your thighs. As he did this, you looked up at Lukas and stroked his cheek, then reached down to stroke his cock. He made a frustrated noise before kicking his pants and underwear off. Matthias spread your legs wide as he pushed your folds open, almost as if he were examining you. 

“Matthias- you don’t have to-”

“Oh, but I do, baby,” He said before he flicked his tongue against the sensitive nub, making you gasp. “L’ts hope his mouth is good f’r more than jus’ talkin’,” Lukas said. You laughed. Matthias looked up at him as if to say“fuck you”. He continued his work against your heat, licking between the folds and circling your clit as if it were his favorite dessert. “F-Fuck-” You gasped rocking your hips. Lukas watched.

“T’rn them ‘round,” Lukas said, and as Matthias pulled his mouth away, you flipped over and crawled between Lukas’ legs. “Aww Lukey was feelin’ left out~” You grinned, and took his cock in your hand, stroking gently and kissing the head. Then you felt two thick, long fingers push their way inside of you. It made you whine and rock back, and Lukas was looking up over your head. Probably watching Matthias finger fuck you. The Norwegian bit his lip as your hand sped up just a tad, and Matthias started out slow thrusting his fingers. 

You pushed your hips back against him and saw Lukas nod to Matthias, his eyes flickering to you and then he smiled when you gave him a confused expression. As soon as you dipped your head down to take the head of his cock into your mouth the Dane started to roughly fuck you with his fingers. You moaned around Lukas and he bucked up into your mouth, causing you to pull off of him with a pop.

“Fuck-”

“Are you trying to choke me?” You asked with a bit of frustration, and he bit his lip, pushing you to stand up on your knees against Matthias’ chest and pulling you into a kiss. You hardly noticed with how hard Matthias; fingers were pistoning into you. “I’m sorry, elskling-” He said, and his hand joined with Matthias’ to rub your clit as you rocked onto their hands. “Oh my god-” You moaned, and felt Matthias’ cock slick and thick between your cheeks. The feeling of two hands working every nerve made you nearly roll your eyes to the back of your head. Then you felt Lukas’ hand on your throat, not squeezing yet, but just there. Firm. It made you gasp and grab his shoulders. 

“Shit-” Matthias growled in your ear, hooking his fingers jamming in hard, repeating the motion on your g-spot when you cried out. “I wanna fuck you so badly, baby…” You looked at Lukas who simply nodded, wrapping your legs around his waist and squishing you between their strong chests. “Wait-” Matthias slipped your shirt and Lukas unclasped your bra, “Luke, switch with me-” Lukas cocked an eyebrow but did as he was told, and soon you were straddling Matthias’ hips, his hands holding onto yours as you rocked against his cock. 

“Damn….” Matthias sighed, and you put your hands on his chest to steady yourself. “L’ft your hips, elskling,” Lukas said into your ear and he helped to position your hips above Matthias, and you looked at him wide-eyed when you felt the head stretch you already. Matthias smirked, and watched his length disappear inside of you. You struggled to take him in at first, and Lukas was kissing and touching you gently, whispering soft words and circling your clit again. Once you took the Dane in completely a loud whine fell from your lips as you squeezed around him.

“You’re so big…” Matthias chuckled at that, rocking his hips gently. 

“H’s already got a big head,” Lukas said into your ear, and you could feel his fingers around your throat again as he rubbed at you with the other hand. Matthias watched you and Lukas, rocking gently with you as he watched how gently he touched you, how you breath hitched when he applied the slightest bit of pressure to your neck, and how your eyes watched Matthias back. Lukas made eye contact with Matthias as well, his gaze stern and hard as he groaned into your shoulder.

The three of you kept that pace for a while, just breathing and panting and rocking- slowly and intimately as you watched each other. Soon, Matthias bucked his hips up and cursed, looking up at the ceiling, “I-I’m gonna cum soon-” You and Lukas exchanged small smiles. The two of you could go hours before either one of you came. “You can come, Matthias..” You said, taking one of his hands and placing it on your chest. Lukas grabbed underneath your bum to help you bounce, and Matthias dug his fingers into the soft flesh of your hips before he was bucking at an inhuman pace, drilling into you as he threw his head back.

You shrieked, followed by a moan as Lukas pushed you down onto Matthias’ chest, and he licked the spot right where Matthias’ cock connected with you, licking the underside of his dick all the way up to your asshole, spreading your cheeks as the Dane thrusted. You and Matthias both moaned out Lukas’ name, and you grabbed his chin, pulling him down into a kiss as Lukas shoved his tongue into your ass, making you clench around Matthias.

“Fuck!” Matthias cursed, and not a moment later he was groaning, groping every part of you he could find as he came, slowing his thrusts but keeping hard, riding out his orgasm. Lukas continued with his tongue, and smacked your ass. You cried out, and Lukas pulled you to his chest and Matthias pulled his cock out, and Lukas immediately shoved his in as you still balanced yourself on Matthias’ chest. 

“I’m sorry-” You shook your head, leaning down to kiss Matthias. “Don’t apologize, Lukas will finish me off~” You said, taking his hand and guiding it back to your throat. Lukas half hummed half groaned against your neck, and then Matthias flipped the other way so he was right underneath. “Not alone he won’t-” He said possessively, craning his neck just a bit so he could lick your clit as Lukas fucked you.

“Holy shit-” You gasped, watching his chest heave as he struggled to breath. Your moans got louder and louder as you got close, as soon you came onto Matthias’ face, crying out when he gripped your hips to keep your clit in his mouth as your rode it out. Lukas came a few seconds later, filling you completely after Matthias, gasping against your skin. Once Lukas pulled out he bent you down, then teased with just a few more thrusts, and Matthias sucked his softening length. Lukas cursed. You collapsed on the bed next to Matthias, who’s entire mouth and chin were soaked. He just grinned. Lukas sat back and tried to catch his breath, running a hand through his sweaty hair. 

You sat back on the pillows and opened your arms to them, and Matthias crawled over to you immediately, pulling you close to his chest. Lukas spooned you and you were just a mess of sweat and tangled limbs, and heaving chests. Suddenly, Matthias laughed nervously, looking at you and Lukas, cuddled up. He was kissing your shoulder and you were holding his hand wrapped around your body.

"What?" Lukas asked him, looking up at Matthias from over your shoulder and through his messy hair.

The Dane blushed as he watched the two of you, and shook his head. 

"Nothing..You two are just really fucking cute.." He chuckled and cuddled up next to the two of you, kissing you both goodnight.


End file.
